


A King Should Know

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [54]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Politics, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jessamine has an opinion about what a king should know.





	A King Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

A King Should Know

“I think a king should know such things,” Jessamine commented, lips thin when Roger couldn’t answer another one of her pointed political questions, and Roger vowed to attend more council meetings to appease her.


End file.
